dahlia_2015fandomcom-20200213-history
Art Group Group
The Art Group Group is a group of people in Dahlia 2015 who have formed friendships with each other since 1st Quarter. They are also known as the "weirdos" of the class. (coined by Karl Reyes) They often hang out together and discuss various topics such as KoL, music, and the most random things. They performed together (though not all members were present) during Pisay X- Factor, and won 1st Place. This group was originally called the "Non-Sexist Group". Origin In the beginning, Art Group Group was divided into smaller groups. The first consisted of Anna Serrano, Anj Kam, Karl Reyes, and Alo Noel. Their friendship started with the discovery of the shredder in the Guidance Center. (which is currently missing now). The other group consisted of Terezia Pineda, Paola Basinillo, and Rav Bitanga, otherwise known as the Sapph Three. The two groups were not close to each other at first, often hanging out separately. Time passed, and slowly the two groups merged to form one big group. The reason for this is still being debated on. Some say it started at the grandzebo. Some say it began with Terezia and Anna being column-mates. Others say it began with the library meetings for the Fashion Show. Name People may be confused as to why this group is named "Art Group Group". This is because all members were in the same Art Group for the fashion show, but not all members of the Art Group hung out together. It was a group within the Art Group, hence, Art Group Group. There's a rumor of starting a musical group called the "Art Group Group Group". ^ stop it, Paola, no there isn't :)) Relationships Over the course of the year, the members of Art Group Group have formed strong, everlasting bonds with each other. Most of the time, they all get along, laughing and discussing several things. Though there are those times when certain people get mad at others. (*cough*AnnaAndTereGettingMadAtKarl*cough*) Most members consider each other as friends, possibly even more than that. (best friends!) This is with the exception of Karl, evident when he once exclaimed "We're friends?!". (But honestly, he might be in denial). Instruments *Elizabeth - Paola's concert ukulele which is still awesome despite all the scratches. And there are a lot of them. *Emil Forrest Ferdinand - Paola's new tenor ukulele *Amy - Anna's ukulele *Rio - Alo's tenor ukulele *Kane - Alo's electric soprano ukulele *Alo's 2 guitars, Melody and Symphony. *Cali - Terezia's guitar *Karl's seven recorders - Wrath (Ivory), Jealousy (Jade), Desire (Ruby), Voracity (Ivory), Avarice (Emerald), Pride (Ivory), Indolence (Ivory). *Grace - Anj's keyboard (which she can't even identify which is C) *Sara - Anna's piano which, unfortunately, cannot be moved an inch without a shitload of strong dudes *Berkas - Anj's soon to be ukulele - DL gift if she does make it. Musical Abilities The Art Group Group is somewhat talented-ish when it comes to music. Most of the members play instruments, as seen above. Though it is believed they like singing most. They love singing together and blending with 4-part harmonies and things like that. (Actually, they don't. That's just Paola.) They are actually all quite capable of carrying a tune well (except Alo and Rav). Paola would someday like to turn them into her own personal choir. Your Mom Category:Students Category:Groups